Vicky's Ambien Moment
by bludtizfan
Summary: This is from a brainstorming session. We tossed around the idea and this is my take on it. Thanks to zazubeader, ccrulz and Wishing Holly.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place before Deep Dark_

_And is dedicated to Kathy, Suzi and Holly_

_My three Musketeers_

_Vicky's "Ambien" Moment_

_Vicky Nelson had a really bad day, and from the looks of her latest 'client' it didn't look like it was going to improve any time soon. She was glad she'd had a beer with her late lunch, even if it had been only half a salad._

_Passion, as the woman called herself, wanted Vicky to see if her boyfriend was seeing someone else. Vicky said she would do her best and after accepting her retainer and contact information showed her to the door. Coreen was as anxious for Passion to leave as Vicky, because as soon as the door was closed:_

"_Did you see her?" she squealed. "I've never seen so many Tattoos on one person in my life. They were really cool but everywhere, I'll bet she even has one…"_

"_Coreen, stop it, that's a client" Vicky tried to reprimand her, but was trying so hard not to laugh it lost all effect. "She did have a bunch didn't she? And did you see the one on her neck? It was a snake coiling around to bite her."_

"_I know I loved that one, and I was reading an article on tattoos the other day and it said that most people who are really serious about them shave or wax themselves every day so they can see them clearly. And the debate was on which was better, long term on the discoloration or damage done to the tattoo."_

"_Your reading habits never cease to amaze me" Vicky said as she headed back to her desk._

"_You can't fool me Vicky Nelson,' Coreen yelled to the closing office door ' I know your reading the latest Harry Potter book right now." And she was right._

_Just then a delivery arrived at the office for Vicky. A few minutes later they left the office and headed to Coreen's apartment for some dinner._

"_Hope you don't mind if we make this an early dinner, but I've got a date tonight and just let her sentence run off but the meaning was clear….need you gone so we can have sex. Which was fine with Vicky, she wanted an early night also, and had plans to finish reading the Deathly Hallows._

_When Coreen was in her small kitchen making some omelets Vicky opened the package from her Mother. Picking up her cell she called home._

"_Hi mom, yes it's me, how many other people call you mom? Anyway what's with the bottle of water?" the package had been a container of bottled water. "Yes I know I've been under some stress lately, yes I know I need plenty of rest, yes vitamins too, I'll drink it mom I promise, yes tonight mom. Night mom." And she hung up. Then she muttered to herself 'Yes mom, of course mom, your driving me batty mom' _

_Coreen stood there with two plates in her hand and a big grin on her face, "I just love Marjory, she is so much fun" and handed a plate to Vicky. "Yea a real riot, if you don't have to live with her" was Vicky's reply. _

"_So what did she …? Vicky held up the small bottle of water. "Oh, ok, why?"_

"_Made me promise to drink it tonight before I go to bed, said the vitamins she added to it will do me good."_

"_Sweet" and she handed Vicky a large glass of White Wine. "Thought this might go well with dinner."_

"_Thanks for the drink. After the day I've had I may have two" Vicky said and they both laughed. As they were finishing of their eggs Vicky looked at the small bottle of water. 'Oh what the hell' and drank it down. _

_About an hour later there was a pounding on the door._

"_Coreen let us in, now, or I'll kick it in" Mike yelled._

"_I'm coming, just a second" She reached the door and as she unlocked it Mike and Henry both stormed in._

"_Where's Vicky, what's wrong?" Mike demanded. "In there" Henry replied as he pointed to the bedroom. "How do you do that? No never mind I don't want to know." And they headed towards the closed door and walked in._

"_She's stoned! You called to tell me to get over here fast because she's drunk?" Mike demanded._

"_I'm sorry I didn't know you were at the office with Henry, I called your cell remember. And she's not drunk she's been drugged." Coreen said obviously upset._

"_How, who would have drugged her?" Henry asked with concern in his voice._

"_Her Mother" Coreen said simply._

"_What?" they both exclaimed._

_She explained about the bottle of water Marjory had sent and how she'd made Vicky promise to drink it. Then how about 10 minutes afterward Vicky started acting really weird and even locked herself in the bathroom. She'd become concerned when Vicky tossed out her clothes, closed the door again and turned on Ian's old electric razor._

"_So you freaked because she shaved her legs?" Mike asked a bit calmer now that he knew they wouldn't need CPR._

"_Not her legs" and Coreen just nodded her head lower and looked at their groins._

_Henry had to fight back the laugh that rose to his lips, "You mean she 'did a Britney'? And let the question fall. He looked at Mike and they both burst out laughing._

"_Not quite….she…a…left a…small pattern."Coreen stammered somewhat embarrassed for her friend._

"_OH You've got to tell us Coreen, no turning back now." They urged her to finish and tried to hold back the laughter as she told them._

"_Ok, she left a lighting bolt, you know like Harry Potters." _

_That did it, they couldn't hold it back any longer, both men had to sit down they were laughing so hard. Tears were forming in Mikes eyes and Henry was holding his side._

"_You guys can't let her know I told you that" she pleaded knowing full well that they would both tease her about it at every chance. "Come on it's not her fault her mom slipped her a Mickey." They laughed louder. Henry got control of himself and asked Coreen where the water bottle was. Inhaling deeply he said "It's a sleep aid of some sort, but that shouldn't have affected her this way."_

"_It might with the wine we had at dinner" Coreen added, "We split a bottle"._

"_That would do it" Mike added with only a chuckle this time. "Don't you know never to drink alcohol with this stuff?"_

"_We thought it was water, that's beside the point you need to get her out of here, I'm expecting company soon and this would definitely put a crimp in the evening, if you know what I mean."_

"_Ok we'll take her home and put her to bed, her bed" Mike emphasized. "Of course,' Henry added 'there are rules about such things you know."_

_Henry picked Vicky up off the bed after Coreen had covered her with an oversized t-shirt. She gave Vicky's clothes to Mike and they carried her out of the apartment._

_Looking at each other Mike said "We are so going to have to tease her about this."_


	2. Chapter 2

I had planned to stop Vicky Ambien Moment

_Vicky's Morning After_

Vicky awoke with the worst hangover of her life, which surprised her because she hadn't thought she'd had that much too drink. Coreen must have opened something else after that bottle of wine. She staggered into the small kitchen and made herself a cup of instant coffee. She hated it but that was all she had in the house. She really did need to get a coffee pot at least. To save her kitchen was sparse would be an understatement. Just a couple of plates, glasses and silverware to eat take out with and that was about it.

At least she had a microwave to heat water in. And after adding her coffee to the hot water she sat down and took to two extra strength aspirin. Surprisingly though, she felt exhausted more than hung over. There was a headache of course, but she also felt like she'd run in a marathon.

Just as she took her first real drink of coffee someone started pounding on her door.

"Go Away, I'm not home" she yelled at the door. A moment later she heard a key in her lock and Mike Celluci walked in carrying two very large coffees and a box of doughnuts. "You really do need to give me back my keys, but if one of those is for me I'll wait until later to beat the crap out of you for breaking in here"

Mike stopped a few feet away and just studied her. She looked like hell and from her welcome she must feel just as bad. He was almost sorry for what he was going to do, ALMOST.

"Geez Vick you look like something the cat threw up, what did you do last night anyway, try to take on Astaroth on your own? Because if you did, it looks like you lost." But he handed her one of the coffees anyway.

"Obviously I had too much to drink last night at Coreen's before coming

home." She just wished she could remember what, so she'd never mix those drinks again.

"What did you do? Crawl home?" he nudged seeing if she would remember him and Henry bringing her home and putting her to bed.

"Funny ass this morning, aren't you? No obviously I took a cab and went to bed."

"New nightgown too huh?" he just raised his brows as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"I can explain this too; I spilt something on my blouse during dinner and borrowed this from Coreen. Why all the questions, you'd think you'd never seen me with a hangover before." At least she hoped that's what had happened. She'd been alone in bed when she woke up so all she could hope was that she'd borrowed it from her friend.

"It's just that you look extra wiped out this morning. Tell you what, go take a shower, you could use one, and I'll take you out for some lunch then drop you at your office." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Lunch? What time is it?" She tried to focus on her clock but couldn't.

"Actually it's almost 3 in the afternoon, that's why I came over (sure it was) because Coreen was concerned and you weren't answering your phone."

"I must have turned it off, sorry if she worried. And I also didn't realize I'd slept that late, I must have been really tired."

"I'll bet" Mike said without thinking. Then saved himself by adding "You've been overstressed and overworked as usual, must have finally caught up with you."

"Yea, you're probably right. I'll take you up on your offer, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll go take a quick shower. I'll get even with you later for the 'I need one' crack." And with that she headed towards her bedroom and the shower just beyond.

Mike looked at his watch and said aloud to himself: Getting clean clothes out of drawer….heading into bathroom…..turning on shower…..removing T-shirt right about now…….

"WHAT THE F…. ?" Small scream.

"Yep she just noticed." And then he just waited.

A few moments later Vicky ran into the kitchen wearing a large towel. But not so large that Mike didn't enjoy the view. And she was wide awake now and pissed.

"What the hell happened last night and don't _even_ try to tell me you don't know."

"You really don't remember any of it?" he asked, he was really surprised that the view in the bathroom mirror hadn't jarred her memory.

"Nothing, now tell me before I rip you a new asshole."

"Sit down and have some more coffee and I'll fill you in, on what I know"

Vicky laid her head on the table as Mike told her about Coreen calling him and telling him about the wine and her going into the bathroom, then using Ian's old razor after tossing her clothes out the door.

"Honest Mike I didn't drink that much, I swear. I don't know what happened to me?" she wailed.

"Well that's where it gets interesting" and Vicky held her head up from the table.

"Explain interesting" she was beginning to realize Mike knew something she didn't.

"Well it seems that the vitamin water your mom sent you had more than just vitamins added to it."

"Go on" and she was using that 'May God Help You tone to her voice'.

"Good old Marjory thought you needed a good nights sleep so she put in some of her Ambien into it as well. Then mixing that with the alcohol, well it must have done the trick. It zonked you out pretty well, and….um your trim, well that was your doing. I understand you were reading Harry Potter yesterday so that may have had an influence. Then we got the T-shirt on you and brought you home and put you to bed."

"By 'we' please tell me you mean you and Coreen"

"No. Henry was with me at your office when Coreen got me on my cell"

"OH MY GOD, Henry was there too!" Of all the people to embarrass herself in front of it had to be him. "Is there anyone else I should avoid or are you three it?"

Mike was beginning to take pity on her. "No just the three of us. And we had you wrapped in a blanket when we carried you in here and put you to bed. Then I thought it best if you woke up and didn't find anyone here so I went to get the coffee. I knew you'd need it."

"Thanks Mike, and after I give my mother a phone call I'll take you up on that offer for lunch. Ah Mike, Nobody else is going to know about this right?"

"Come on Vick would I do that to you, after all we've been through together?"

Later:

"Would you hand me the popcorn Henry" Mike asked later as they sat in Henry's condo watching the recording Mike had made earlier that day.

He felt just a tiny bit guilty not telling Vicky that he'd had a camera and mic on when he'd come back to her place. "Thanks." He said as Henry handed him the bowl of popcorn.

"You know that someday she's going to find out you taped this and really will try to rip you a new one." Henry told him. Then they just laughed and Mike hit replay.


	3. Chapter 3

Vicky Wakes Up

_Vicky Wakes Up_

Two days had passed since her 'incident' and Vicky was beginning to think the embarrassment was behind her. After all it's not like Mike had never seen her naked before and Henry had maintained a discreet silence about the whole thing. So, no harm no foul, right?

"Afternoon Ms. Nelson, glad to see you today." This from Bert, the owner of the newsstand when she picked up her afternoon paper. That was odd, usually she just got a grunt from him, or sometimes a dirty look, if she didn't have the exact change. Next she stopped to get a latte from the coffee stand on the corner.

"Lookin' good there Ms. Nelson" said Timmy, the pimply faced teenager who made the drinks. Then a group of teenage kids walked past and giggled and pointed at her as she paid for her drink. By the time she reached the office she was wondering if she'd put her blouse on inside out or something.

"Coreen" she yelled as she went into the office.

"Vicky oh your back, I um, there is, uh, oh hell I had nothing to do with this I swear." She stammered.

Vicky just held up her hand to stop the flow. "Just tell me what's going on. I've just had the strangest thing happen to me when I went to get my coffee and paper. Just say something that makes sense." And she headed towards the inner office to her desk.

Coreen just stood there knowing that the first thing Vicky would do, would be to sit down and look at the computer.

"COREEN!" Yep that's just what she did.

Coreen walked slowly into the office and saw Vicky just standing there staring at the computer, she hadn't even sat down first, or had jumped up, Coreen didn't know which.

The blood had drained from her face and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"What? How?...Oh shit!...CELLUCI" then she sat down and started reaching for the phone. But suddenly she stopped and looked at Coreen.

"Get him over here NOW, and leave a message for Henry too. Then get me a couple of bottles of aspirin and another coffee: straight, black and strong."

"Right away boss," and she practically ran from the room and started dialing the phone. 'Better you than me, Mike' she thought to herself as she heard him answer his phone.

"You need to get Henry and come over here, she knows." Coreen whispered.

"Oh crap" was all he said and hung up.

Just after sunset Mike and Henry walked into Vicky's office. Mike mouthed the words 'Where is she' as they entered. Coreen just pointed to Vicky's office.

"Get your Butts in here, NOW" Vicky yelled.

Vicky was lying on her sofa with a wet cloth across her eyes, but knew as soon as they entered her office.

Getting up she walked over to Mike and smiled, then belted him in the gut.

Then she turned quickly to Henry and snarled "And don't you move either buster".

As Mike held his stomach he looked up and said, "Can we explain?"

"It had better be a good one, Have you seen this?" and she pointed to the computer "Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am? How did this happen? And why were you wired when you came to my place. YOU IDIOT! Of all the stupid, childish, moronic, stupid…" "You already said that" Mike interceded. "Well it needs to be said more than once." She snarled.

"Vicky just calm down and let me explain, ok?" Mike pleaded.

"Fine, explain" she threw herself into her desk chair and with her arms across her chest.

"Well after you passed out Henry and I took you home" he started and glanced at Henry.

"I know about that part, remember" Vicky said coldly.

"Yea well after we put you to bed we were talking about how unfair it was that Henry wouldn't be able to see your reaction in the morning"….was that a groan or a growl she heard coming from Henry she wondered…. "And I just thought yea, he had a vested interest in seeing your reaction too. And well I had this stuff left over from a stake out and thought why not. No one would see it but the two of us and someday we'd show it to you and we'd all have a good laugh."

"Ha, Ha." there was no humor in that laugh.

"Yes, well anyway I put the tape in my desk yesterday after we'd watched it and it somehow disappeared. Then Dave saw it on the net and told me about it being there…."

"Dave saw this? That means the whole precinct, Hell every cop in Canada has seen this by now." Vicky moaned. "And you,' she looked at Henry, 'How could let him do this? I thought you were of noble blood and all that, Chivalry and manners and codes of honor and all that crap."

"There is chivalry and then there is you in a towel." Was all Henry said with a smile, not at all willing to grovel for her forgiveness. "However, it is unfortunate that it has made such a massive splash. But aside from some admiring whistles now and then it shouldn't embarrass you. You were not responsible for your condition and your reaction was quite normal under the circumstances. Besides, it did serve the purpose of a 'bonding' experience for the two of us. That is something you've wanted us to do."

"Yes but I meant a hockey game or something."

Vicky suddenly felt very tired, and the phone started to ring. "Coreen will you answer the phone out there please?"

"Look Vic, nobody sees that stuff, and even if they do, they either will have no idea who you are or how to reach you. It'll blow over in a couple of days like it never happened. I promise things will be back to normal by the end of the week and you'll look back and laugh." Mike said.

"Yea your probably right, nobody sees that stuff." And Vicky was beginning to see the end to it all.

Just then Coreen ran into the room. "Oh my God, Vicky that was Hugh Heffner's office and they want to know if you'd be interested in dropping the towel?"

Vicky just put her head back down on the desk and said "Oh Crap."


	4. Chapter 4

Vicky's Payback

_Vicky's Payback_

"Hey Coreen, any idea what this is all about" Mike asked as he and Henry waited in the outer office.

"Nope, just that she wanted to see you both as soon as Jack Curtis leaves." And she went about doing whatever it is that Coreen does.

"She tell you anything?" Mike asked Henry as he paced back and forth.

Henry looked up from the magazine he was skimming through. "Are you kidding? She's barely spoken to me for three weeks. At least she's quit swearing at us whenever we come into the room. Buy the way did you ever find out what happened to that tape?"

"No but I've got a theory, who would like nothing more than to embarrass Vicky and cause me trouble? And would have a key to my desk?"

"Crowley" they said in unison.

Just then Vicky's office door opened and she quickly ushered out a small, skinny little man. "We'll get right to work on that Mr. Curtis, and thank you for your trust in us"

"Gentlemen" she said and pointed to her office.

"All right Vic, what's going on? You've been avoiding us like the plague for weeks now and all of a sudden you want to chat?" Mike was obviously waiting for the hammer to fall.

"Ok I'll admit that I have been a little……upset at the two of you." She began.

"Upset! You haven't spoken to me for three weeks." Mike interrupted.

"That's true, but you're lucky I'm talking to you now. I'm still getting fan mail." She snapped back angrily. "However I have figured out a way you can make amends, and get me a nice commission on a case."

"And that would be how, exactly" Henry asked in an effort to still the waters.

"Help me by going undercover for a night, it's a 20's night at his club and he needs some hidden security, there have been some robberies lately." She smiled at them.

"That's it? Just one night of undercover work and we're forgiven?" Henry was skeptical, this sounded too easy.

"Yep, just a few hours and all is forgiven."

"What's the catch?" he added.

"Just dress in appropriate costume, and oh yea, do you play any musical instruments?" she asked them. She took a sip of her coffee while they thought about her request.

"Yes several, but what does that have to do with going undercover?" Henry was truly puzzled now.

"He needs you in the band. He's missing a sax and a bass fiddle." Thump there went the other shoe.

"Uh, nope, won't do it Vicky. Sorry but I'm not that good and besides Crowley would throw a fit if she found out." Mike said thinking he had an out.

"And I've already cleared it with Crowley. She said there would be no problem if you kept it off duty and off the record." Vicky told him.

"Now why would Crowley want to do you any favors?" Mike mused "Unless you had something……wait a minute that's it! You're blackmailing her with something. YOU know she took that tape don't you?" Mike was flabbergasted to realize his hunch was right and it had been Crowley.

"Now would I do that to a police officer? I merely mentioned that it was in police custody when it disappeared, therefore if it were to come to light that an officer leaked it to the net, it would be a real mess if it ever came to light. Especially for the officers involved. If she took that to include her, that's not my problem. Now are you going to do this for me or not?" She had the upper hand and she knew it.

Henry nodded his head, "I'm always up for a challenge, although I think there is more to this then you're telling us." And he gave her a knowing smile.

"And if I don't" was Mikes stubborn reply. She just looked at him with one raised eyebrow. Mike knew that look well, it translated into: 'You don't even want to go there'.

"All right I'll do it, but don't expect miracles; it's been awhile since I played in a band."


	5. Chapter 5

Vicky's Payback Pt 2

Vicky's Payback Pt 2

A week later Vicky walked into the backstage dressing room of The Quarter Note Club. She was carrying several garment bags and trailing behind her, with a suitcase on wheels, was Coreen. Having knocked on the door she entered and stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing before her were Mike and Henry looking like something out of a bad gangster movie. They had their hair slicked back and parted in the middle like the fashion of the day, but instead of a pin striped suit and a fedora, they were wearing something out of the Untouchables, most surely not anything Elliott Ness would _ever_ be caught dead in. And there were a couple of wide brimmed Panama hats sitting on a table nearby.

"Dear God, you look like something out of a bad George Raft movie" she was laughing so hard she had to sit down on a small stool in the corner.

"I told him this wasn't authentic," Henry said with a grimace, "but he said it was all he could find." He had enough Brilliantine on his hair she could smell it across the room.

"Tell you what, you two go shower that stuff out of your hair and I'll get the clothes out that I brought for you. I got them from a couple of the other guys in the band. You'll blend in with them perfectly." And she looked at Corinne and smiled. Coreen was standing there to dumbstruck to even speak, and that was saying something for her. After they left to shampoo their hair Coreen finally said something.

"Were they actually wearing Spats?" and she started to laugh.

About twenty minutes later, looking much less like Al Capone on crack, they came back into the room wearing terry cloth robes. Mike stopped so fast that Henry almost walked into him.

"What the Fu….? YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS?" Mike was furious.

Henry was just stunned. Recovering quickly he said. "This must be what Vicky and Coreen are wearing Celluci, and I think they will look beautiful." Henry smiled at the women. Hoping he was right, but a sinking feeling in his gut told him he was just deluding himself.

"Do you _see any other_ clothes here Fitzroy?" Mike asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Because I sure as hell don't, and I know Vicky." Then turning back to her he added: "Nope, no way, hell no. Is that clear enough?"

Vicky held out the filmy dress with tiny blue flowers on the ruffled sleeve and a powder blue under slip to match in one hand, and a large pair of women's flapper style shoes in the other. "You owe me Celluci, and this is how you're going to pay me back. Besides you agreed to help Mr. Curtis remember, and you said you would dress just like the rest of the band." She reminded him.

"Yea but the _guys_,' and he emphasized the word by waving his hand at his groin, 'weren't wearing dresses."

"They don't unless its show night. Did you ever ask them what the costumes were like?" she asked.

"No but…" he hedged.

"Or even what the name of the band was.?" She added. "Obviously you didn't, they call themselves the Some Like It Hot's. That would have given you a clue at least."

She was feeling very pleased with herself. She had instructed the band members _not_ to let on about the costumes or the name.

"To be fair, Victoria, we only got to rehearse once with them, remember?" Henry said and he felt like the Titanic was hitting the ice burg again. He had given his word, and no matter what, he would keep it. But she'd know later he wasn't happy about it. Thankfully, since they didn't need a cellist or pianist, he just had to shake a couple of maracas. And Mike was good enough it wasn't a problem for him to blend in, at least with his saxophone.

"Also Mike this is a very big evening. The crème deli crème of Toronto society are going to be here tonight, including the mayor and the head of the police department." Before he could ask why she added, "Because it's a fundraiser for the Police Widows Fund."

"And look at it this way" Coreen piped in "since it's a drag band you won't have to shave your legs."

"Ah Shit." And Mike reached for the larger of the two dresses.


	6. Chapter 6

Vicky's Payback

_Vicky's Payback_

_Part 3_

Vicky stood back and looked at them in awe. She had never seen anything like it and hoped never to see it again, well, maybe never was to strong a word.

Henry didn't look to bad actually, with the help of one of the band members with hair and makeup, he actually looked pretty good. They had used his own hair, curled the back and finger waved the front a bit, and with his smaller frame he could actually blend in.

Mike on the other hand was the proverbial 'bull in a china shop'. His bigger frame and square jaw just couldn't be 'softened'. Add to that the fact that they had used a blond wig over his shorter hair and held it on with a bow, just made him look ridiculous. It was like trying to make Attila the Hun look like Tinkerbell. As a female, someone would have to be awfully drunk or desperate to appreciate Mike's appeal.

Before they could protest Vicky took several pictures.

"Don't even think about showing those to anyone" Mike growled "I'll rip that camera apart with my own hands."

"At least you know where the camera is and that I've got one" Vicky reminded him with a raised eyebrow. "And I'm sure these pictures will be as safe as the ones of me were."

"Someday I'm going to have to thank Crowley for getting me into this mess." And Mike clomped out of the room in his size 11 heels.

"You seem to be taking this awfully well. Am I going to have to start staying awake all night now?" Vicky asked Henry

"I've been forced to wear worse disguises, actually I wish I had thought of this one back when I had that confrontation with Pretty Boy Floyd." At the questioning look on her face he just touched her nose with his fingertip and added, "that's another story for another time, but just remember that while revenge is sweet,' he leaned close to her ear 'payback is a bitch". Vicky shivered slightly, but whether it was from fear or anticipation she couldn't say.

Walking into the main showroom of the club Henry was transported back in time. While not completely authentic it had the feel of a real 20's speakeasy.

The room was dimly lit with wall sconces. The new maple wood floors were polished and shiny, with only an occasional oriental rug to add texture and color. The tables were small and intimate with candle light in the center. Most of the tables were to one side of the large room so that there would be plenty of room for those that wanted to dance. He could remember doing the Fox trot and Tango, Charleston and Black bottom. Maybe later he could take Vicky for a spin, after he was out of this costume of course, the tango was such a passionate dance and he would love the feel of her in his arms.

The walls had wood trim around textured wallpaper in a muted burgundy color. Originally the colors would have been muted blues and greens but for some reason people always want to think of reds. And the big mirrored ball over the dance floor was more Disco than Deco, but it served its purpose of adding glitter to the evening. People were setting the tables and the other members of the band were starting to tune up so Henry went to join them.

An hour later the party was getting into full swing. Vicky was acting as Hat Check girl and Coreen as a cigarette girl, this being possible since it was a private party this evening. Both Vicky and Coreen were dressed in the 'traditional' imaged flapper dresses with lots of fringe and sequins. And of course the matching head bands. Vicky reminded Henry of Doris Day in Love Me or Leave Me, but her dress was bright red instead of black. And Coreen still managed to keep that goth thing going in her black fringed dress. Both wore wigs in a pageboy style and looked quite beautiful. Mike looked at Coreen and whispered to Henry "Wow she's really pretty. Who knew?" Henry just smiled. The same couldn't be said for Mike. Discretion was definitely called for here, but he would have fun showing Mike in drag in his next book. Vicky may have promised not to 'expose' Mike but Henry hadn't.

Mike was surprised to find that he was enjoying himself. True he hated looking like Milton Berle but it felt good to play in a bank again. And the 20's tunes were fun and upbeat. The only problem came from some guy hanging out by the stage, he looked slightly familiar but Mike was having trouble placing him. Maybe a gang member he'd busted once, but that made no sense. But it was beginning to really annoy him since the guy kept smiling and winking at him. Like the two of them were in on some secret joke. Mike wanted to yell 'Just Get the Hell Away From Me' but didn't dare make a scene. But if that guy tossed one more rose at him he was gonna be history.

About that time all hell broke lose, there was yelling, punches were being thrown and people were scattering in all directions. Mike saw Vicky tackle some guy and Henry flew into the fray as well. Mike saw some guy heading towards the mayor with his hand in his coat pocket, and then he got a glimpse of a gun. Dropping the sax he leapt off the stage and into the man with the gun. Wrestling him to the ground and pinning him down, as best he could in that damn dress, Mike disarmed him, then just sat on him to keep him on the floor. About that time they could hear sirens getting closer and police burst into the room. Mike looked up and found himself staring eye to eye with Crowley. "Crap" he said to himself.

"Detective Sergeant Celluci' she hissed 'you had better have a good explanation for this" but before she could say more the mayor came over and joined the conversation. Slapping Mike on the back he said "So you're Celluci? Good job man. I heard it was your idea to go undercover to catch those fellows who've been robbing night clubs and their patrons. Good idea to have this fundraiser in an attempt to flush them out. Good for us that is. And I'm sure the new chief of police will agree with me. Especially since you caught that one trying to shoot him." He pointed to the man that Mike was sitting on. As another cop came over and cuffed him the mayor added "Come on let me introduce you." Crowley gave Mike a look that would kill a lesser man. Mike just smiled and turned to follow the mayor. He stopped smiling when he recognized the man who had been flirting with him all evening. "Let me introduce you to your new boss"

Later, after the room had been cleared of people, Vicky, Mike, Henry and Coreen sat on the bandstand and talked.

Henry had showered and changed while Mike and Vicky were busy with the mayor and the new chief of police. He sat there now in a wine colored shirt and black pants. Mike had only been able to take off the wig and shoes.

"You have to admit it turned out well." Vicky was saying.

"Yes that may be, but, your just lucky that the mayor was impressed enough with your story about planning things this way. Crowley was steamed but couldn't say a thing when he said he was putting me in for an accommodation."

"To be fair Mike' and she looked him up and down 'you definitely went above and beyond the call on this one."

"Yea go ahead and laugh, you weren't the one the new police chief asked out on a date." And with that he went to change clothes.

And they all did laugh; Mike could hear them as he headed toward the dressing room and shower. "CRAP" was his reply.


End file.
